Many different organizations want to acquire goods and services, and many of them have procurement policies and bidding processes. These organizations solicit proposals for the goods and services by sending out requests for proposals, or RFPs. The RFPs typically have sections and subsections that the bidding organization must complete.
When the RFP responding organization, someone typically divides it up and sends it to the various people that must fill out each section. Once they have all completed their sections, someone must reassemble all the pieces into a unified document for submission.
This process can consume large amounts of time, resources and have redundant information submitted by multiple people. The person gathering the information from various people must weed out the redundant information, which takes up even more time. The final document must be formatted into a single, cohesive document and then submitted back to the soliciting organization.